Laura Sorkin
Dr. Sorkin is a female InGen scientist that appears in Jurassic Park: The Game. Biography A former animal-rights activist from Arkansas and one of InGen's leading paleogeneticists, Sorkin's extreme views on how Jurassic Park's dinosaur population deserved humane treatment in a biological preserve environment, rather than as tourist attractions, often set her at odds with the management team's profit-driven methods. Consequently, Sorkin was removed from the main genetics team so that Doctor Wu could focus on achieving targeted results necessary for the park's opening. Sorkin was relocated to a field-lab in the North of Isla Nublar where she could cause less trouble, while still allowing InGen to benefit from her 'invaluable insights'. Ultimately however, the corporation aimed to reassign her to the Site B research and development team. Sorkin had a particular animosity for Dr Henry Wu, stemming from a disagreement between the two as to the best way to reconstruct paelo-DNA. Sorkin favoured cross-referencing all DNA samples in order to build as accurate a dinosaurian genome as possible, whereas Wu proposed the quicker and easier expedient of substituting amphibian DNA for the missing gaps in the recovered gene sequences. InGen subsequently opted for Wu's method, which Sorkin in her private journal describes as a 'hack' method, blaming Wu for possible mutations in the resulting animals when compared to the fossil-record, noting the absence of feathers in theropods, the amphibian-based visual acuity of the T-Rex, discrepancies in the size of Velociraptor and Dilophosaurus, as well as the latter's ability to erect a cowl and spit venom. Sorkin also seemed to resent Wu's promotion to the position of Chief Geneticist, implying in rants that it was herself who was responsible for the development of InGen's cloning techniques. She also expressed discontent with many of Wu's other policies, especially the Lysine Contingency that made the dinosaurs dependent on food supplements to survive, arguing that it was cruel and unnecessary as a containment measure given that Isla Nublar was already separated from the mainland by over one hundred miles of open ocean. After relocation to the Isla Nublar Field Lab with her assistant, the bulk of her research was devoted towards developing a cure for the Lysine Contingency, testing her findings on a group of Parasaurs. She also continued concealed work on her pet project, the Troodons (species IG74726f6f646f6e). Despite protests from Dr. Sorkin, John Hammond and the InGen board of directors had unanimously agreed that this species should be stricken from the park population due to concerns over poor exhibit qualities and the fear that they presented an unacceptable danger to park visitors and staff. While appearing to co-operate with this decision, Sorkin secretly had a brood of Troodons relocated to one of Jurassic Park's nearby quarantine pens, though she began to harbour fears that the nocturnal theropods had found a way to escape this enclosed habitat. In many ways, she appears to be more concerned about the animals of the park than financially-driven goals mandated by InGen corporate. Death She later tricked the groups into going to the Marine Facility, only for her to release the Mosasaur. However, in a turn of events, the aqua-dino hit the wall of the facility, causing her to fall in the water below. The Mosasaur subsequently grabbed her, and ate her. Trivia *She is the only character in the franchise to be killed by a non-dinosaurian animal, discounting Billy Brennan since he was severely injured by a flock of Pteranodons but not killed. *She is the only confirmed female death in the Jurassic Park games. Category:InGen employees Category:Female characters Category:Scientists Category:Deceased characters Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Characters Category:Picture Category:2011